


Just Another Workout Session

by FoolsgoldFenrir



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Ended Dildo, F/F, Foot Massage, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolsgoldFenrir/pseuds/FoolsgoldFenrir
Summary: Lynn and Leni like to train and work out with each other quite often. Now that they're roommates thanks to everyone else switching roommates as well, they can do that even more often. And what better way to celebrate than to set up another workout session?
Relationships: Leni Loud/Lynn Loud Jr.
Kudos: 4





	Just Another Workout Session

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for a very good friend of mine. He goes by DarkSideOfThePillow on FFN and I think he has an Ao3 account but I don't know for sure. We've been very good friends for quite some time now. He's one of the reasons I continue to write (smut in particular) and improve my work. He's also one of the people that help me be proud of the kind of person I am today. So, thank you for being my friend and being there for me. I hope you enjoy this little thing I wrote for ya, and for the others, I hope you enjoy it too. Fenrir, out.
> 
> This work was originally posted on FFN on November 30th, 2019.

It was sometime in the afternoon, at around 4:30 or so. Lynn entered the house and headed straight upstairs. Her face was glistening with sweat and she seemed to still have a lot of energy in her body, with the way she bolted up the stairs to Lori and Leni's room. Or more accurately, her and Leni's room now.

Thanks to a test Lincoln had given the sisters, they switched rooms with the Louds that one would think they would get along with the most. However, despite their "rugged personalities" as Lincoln put it, she and Lana kept getting on each others' nerves. Even more so than Lucy did for the former and Lola did for the latter. Lynn just wasn't up for having to deal with all the exotic pets Lana had, like that rattlesnake that insisted on turning her jerseys into a nest. And in the span of twenty minutes, Lynn already had to pull Lana away from the stash of " _sports magazines"_ she found under Lynn's bed three times, and more times after that as curiosity kept getting the best of her.

So the Louds took another test, that time given by Lisa and using their DNA (which Lynn didn't understand how Lisa had on hand but the sooner she got Lana out of her room the better), and that time Lynn matched up with Leni. They had protested about the results out loud until Lynn moved into Leni's room, and secretly, they were glad the test had made them roommates.

Before then, Lynn and Leni did spend time together, but mostly in secret. The kind of bond that they had was not the kind that siblings ought to have, society says. Yet, they just clicked together and despite their differing personalities and activities, they came to realize that they had more in common than they first thought.

For one thing, they were both sick of not being taken seriously. People often underestimated Leni who was smarter than people give her credit for, as was Lynn though it was mostly her short stature and impulsiveness that they mocked. Leni also helped Lynn open up about things that troubled her and gave her a shoulder to cry on when needed, while Lynn would often help Leni toughen herself up through sparring, and provide assistance for some of the more heavy-duty work.

And with the time they spent together, feelings started to rise up. They didn't know exactly how to explain it, but they just felt so warm and cozy in each others' presence, much more than they did in the presence of their other siblings or parents. It was the kind of feeling that transcends a normal bond between one's closest sibling. They cuddled, they had their first kiss, they had occasional flings in the dark of the night. Those were few and far between due to the risk of getting caught, however. Though the fact that it was taboo made it all the more exciting when they did indulge in their own form of sibling bonding. Them now sharing a room made it easier for them to get away with the things they did, but they still had to be careful.

Lynn dropped her stuff near the wall as she walked into the door and shut it behind her. After taking off her sneakers and putting them by the wall as well, she groaned with each step she took and collapsed on Leni's bed where she was reading a fashion magazine.

"Hey Lynn!" Leni greeted. She put her magazine down upon noticing how out of it she seemed to be. "What's wrong?"

"Ehh, nothin' much. Just exhausted, soccer practice's been killing me lately since I've got a game coming up. My feet are killing me too"

Leni sat upright and gasped. "Killing you?! Then how are you-"

"I mean it's been getting harder and taking more out of me, Leni, and my feet hurt."

"Ohhh… so, like, is there anything I could do to make you feel better? Like, a massage?"

Lynn thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. "Sure. I could really use some tension relief." She said with a weary smile. She took off her socks and laid on her stomach, her legs raised up and hanging in the air. She sighed in relief as she felt her older sister kneading her aching soles, pressing into the calloused flesh. "I swear, Leni, you give the best massages."

"Aww, thank you!" Leni replied with a blissful smile and moved her fingers upward where the plantar fascia was. She smiled more as she heard Lynn sigh again, then went to the balls of her feet, pressing hard.

"Damn, you're the best at stuff like this. How are you able to get in there so well?"

"Hmm… I guess all that training with you really helped."

Lynn's cheeks lit up, recalling their last session about a week ago. It was before they switched rooms, and Lynn had invited Leni into her and Lucy's room for a quick fingering, for the both of them. Lynn, being the kind of person to make every single activity into a competition, challenged Leni to a duel. Whoever could make the other cum first would win. They chose Lynn and Lucy's room since Lucy, fittingly for a girl that slept in a coffin with the lid closed (with air holes poked in the lid of course), slept like the dead. Even when they moaned into the air without biting down on something to keep themselves quiet, Lucy didn't stir one bit.

Leni won that challenge, and ever since then Lynn had been pouty. She didn't show it since she was a good sport around Leni, but she didn't like losing at anything. She considered herself to be the #1 champion in absolutely _everything._ That's when a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Huh… so, wanna test your skills and spar again?" Lynn asked, and turned her head so she could wink at Leni.

Leni blushed once she got what Lynn was implying and let go of her feet. "Sure, what are we gonna do?"

Lynn sat up and slid under Leni's chin, curling up into her body like a cat when it's leaning against something. "Hmm… I was thinkin' we could have a rematch and see whose fingers are _actually_ stronger. Then, a workout to keep things in tip-top shape?"

Leni leaned down a little to wrap her arms around Lynn, who hummed happily and closed her eyes. "Didn't you say you were tired earlier, though? I just gave you a massage."

Lynn opened her eyes and tilted her head up. "Yeah, but I'm feeling much better now! Besides, I don't wanna be slacking. It'll be a good workout for you too, increase your stamina and all."

"My stamina?"

"You know, your energy. How long you can keep going before you gotta throw in the towel."

"Hmm… I guess we have time. You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Leni, you know me. You know I'm the toughest one in the pack!" Lynn playfully elbowed Leni's side since she wasn't able to reach her shoulder, then hopped off of the bed and stood patiently, waiting for Leni to follow suit.

Leni did, and the two stood facing each other. Lynn used her left arm to pull Leni's dress up, who helped her by meeting her halfway and pulling it up enough for it to rest on her shoulders, exposing the rest of her semi-nude body. She undid the clasp of her bra and let it fall to the ground, while Lynn pulled her white-with-seafoam-stripes panties down to her ankles. The same happened in Lynn's case. Leni pulled down her shorts and jockstrap which fell with a _*plop*_ while Lynn peeled off her jersey and jet black sports bra.

Leni was over a head taller than Lynn, but that just gave the latter an excuse to plunge her face right into the former's cleavage. Leni let out a surprised _"oh!"_ as she did. As Lynn's collection of sports magazines that she kept hidden very well under her bed, where nobody would ever think to look for dirty mags (other from Lana but shut up, it was just a lucky guess) would show, she had quite a fondness for large breasts. They were just so warm and cozy, and Leni's could easily support her head whenever the jock felt like curling up for a nap, and they were delicious too. She called them "funbags" for a reason~

Now that they were both properly undressed for the challenge to commence, they each placed their dominant hand - Lynn's right and Leni's left to each other's pussies. Lynn moved her face away and they explored, rubbing wherever they could as they went along trying to get each other wet enough for their fingers. After a few seconds of that, the lukewarm juices started flowing, already making their fingers sticky. Though it's a little hard to concentrate on technique when you're getting a rubbing yourself, they were able to fall into a similar, though unsynchronized, pattern of rubbing circular motions over each others' clits. Leni's touch was gentle and teasing, while Lynn's was firm and rough.

While Leni kept her pace and steadily pushed ever so slightly, Lynn was already going for the next step and stuck a middle finger. Leni's walls surrounded it snugly and she inhaled sharply. That prompted her to do the same for Lynn, except she stuck two fingers - her middle and her pointer inside right down to the hilt, even rougher than Lynn had. Lynn moaned briskly and rocked her body forward, while simultaneously sticking her middle finger in all the way.

"I-I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Leni asked worriedly and pulled her fingers out.

"No, p… put 'em back in." Lynn replied. She let out a huff once Leni did and inserted her pointer finger as well, digging them in.

As they continued on fingering each other out and relishing in the sounds of pleasure they made, they were both starting to come close. Lynn was standing on her tippy-toes to keep herself from falling over as she held her grip. It was a loose grip due to the slipperiness of her older sister's cunny juices, though Leni was even more unbalanced. Leni kept tumbling around and gripped Lynn's shoulder with her free hand. They were grinding their crotches up against each other's fingers and palms, trying to get the other to reach the end of the line quicker.

Not willing to lose, Lynn searched frantically for an opening, anything to snag the winning goal. Sticking her face between her tits again, Lynn reached her left hand and gave one of Leni's pink puffy nipples a squeeze between her fingers. She grinned deviously as she feasted on the sounds of Leni's moaning while she rubbed around the areolas, feeling the soft flesh harden to her touch. It was bringing her close too, but from all the shaking and panting her sister was doing, she could tell that Leni was even closer.

She brought the left tit towards her mouth and kissed the hardened nipple. She had to strain up and pull it closer towards her, but at least she was able to reach enough. She gave a few licks, then started sucking. That sealed the fate of their little challenge and Leni let out an almost strangled sounding moan, trying to stay quiet while otherwise losing control of her body. She shook and her vision went white for a split second.

Wearing a smug and satisfied grin while she watched Leni ride out her orgasm and come down from her high, she thrust her hips forward and allowed release for herself as well. She threw her head back and groaned. When she calmed down as well, they stepped back a little. Their dominant hands' fingers were slick and sticky.

"I told you I'd definitely win during the rematch, and whaddya know?" Lynn boasted as she wiped her fingers on her own stomach to dry them.

"I guess." Leni replied with a smile. "You said you wanted to work out after, right?"

Lynn nodded. "Mhm. Which reminds me, there's this new pose I wanted to try now that I'm flexible enough to do it." She got up and grabbed a pillow off of her bed, fluffed it up as well as she could, and dropped it onto the floor.

She laid out onto the carpeted floor on her back with her head on the pillow, then threw her body upwards. She held her hips up as she shifted into a weird upside-down position where both her hands and feet were holding her up as she kept her head on the pillow. It was like doing a headstand while having your legs up in front of your face. Leni looked on in wonder as she got herself into that position.

"Whoa, how are you able to do it like that?" She asked curiously.

"Lots and lots of yoga. As long as we keep practicing, you'll get to be just as flexible as me one day!" Lynn replied excitedly, though she was also getting a little impatient. "Hey, you know that little box I brought with me? The black one with pink letters? It's under my bed too, under the mattress."

Leni practically chucked the mattress of Lori's - now Lynn's bed off of it and onto the floor in one fell swoop, revealing all kinds of lewd paraphernalia. Said items ranged from dirty magazines starring various athletes or models portraying athletes, to toys like dildoes and buttplugs. How Lynn managed to get all those things without anyone else finding out was beyond Leni, but seeing is believing. She spotted the requested box quickly and picked it up, then skipped back to where Lynn was.

"Alright, open it. You know what those are?" Lynn asked.

The box was labeled " _Jelly Love Beads"_ and showed a white string with several small hot pink balls strung together. Leni opened it up and pulled out the contents, which were exactly what was portrayed on the front of the box. She eyed the strong-together pink balls confusedly.

"No, is it like… a necklace or something?"

"Nah, those are anal beads. You put 'em in my butt and you hold the handle outside, then pull them all out slowly, one by one. Don't just rip them out all at once, though."

"Oh… hey Lynn, why do you like it when I put stuff like this in your butt?"

Lynn's eyes widened after hearing Leni ask such a question like that so bluntly. Many people, herself included, often saw her as innocent. Though, that's what made their taboo relationship so much better in her eyes. The fact that she knew of her not-so-innocent side was just so _hot!_ She loved seeing it come to life in the private confines of their room.

"'Cuz it feels good, just like how you make _me_ feel good~" Lynn purred. "Now c'mon, get those beads up in me! Without lube this time, that's for _pussies."_

Leni let go of the string of beads and held the first one at the end between her thumb and pointer finger. She wasn't so sure about not using lube, since they usually did use it whenever they did stuff together and she always used it for herself. Regardless, she started pushing the bead in but stopped halfway when she heard Lynn painfully yelp.

" _Yeowch, pull it out!"_

"What's wrong?" Leni asked as she did.

"Okay, maybe just put… put a _little_ bit of lube on those beads."

Leni did so, and finally they were ready. She started pushing the now slicked up bead in, earning a moan from the jock. She put the second one when Lynn told her to keep going, and that became the third, the fourth, and so on. Each additional bead got a sound from Lynn, though she was trying to keep it down out of fear of someone hearing them. After all, the house had very thin walls and that had resulted in the other Louds getting busted as well. Though, they still didn't have as much to worry about, they didn't have to bear the burden of a taboo love the way she and Leni did. Still, those two stuck together despite that. Between the ducking, dodging, pushing and shoving, their had their own ways of showing their love for each other.

Eventually, Leni managed to get them all in and was quite impressed with her handiwork. However, she wasn't completely done yet. All that was left poking out was the O-shaped ring handle. She put two fingers through it and hooked them around into a hold, and _slowly_ started pulling back.

" _Nnngh-!"_ Lynn grunted. "Keep going!"

Leni continued pulling at the same slow pace, keeping the rate at which she pulled the beads out as steady as she could, not wanting to hurt her little sister. Though she knew that her adorable little jock was tough as steel, Leni also wanted to make sure she was having a good time. And seeing just how happy she was making Lynn right now made her feel happy as well, and really tingly downstairs.

At one point Lynn lifted her body enough for her to tilt her head back. She screwed her eyes shut and arched her body up as she bellowed in pure ecstasy. She wasn't sure what kind of face she was making, but given how scrunched up it felt she imagined it was an embarrassing one. She was too into the moment to give a single care in the world about that. Besides, Leni would never make fun of her for that. She herself had at times teased Leni for the embarrassing faces that _she_ made, but Leni didn't fire back that sass. She'd stop doing that if Leni asked her to, though.

It was a good thing that her eyes were closed. In her odd position, her pussy had been pointing downwards. Right now, said pussy had squirted vaginal fluid right onto her face. It mostly ended up on her chin and cheeks, some of it on or near her eyelids, and some in her open mouth. The taste wasn't half bad, though she still preferred Leni's taste. Hers was sweeter, and it made sense to her that someone else's juices would taste better than her own to her taste buds. By then, Leni had also finished pulling out the last bead and put them on Lynn's bedsheets. Better there than on the dirty floor.

While letting herself calm down and slump out of her position to lay down on the floor, that gave her an idea.

"Whew, that was quite intense!" Lynn panted. Her face was bright red, hot, sweaty and burning with the blood rushing to it, her muscles were sore and her body twitched with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"So, did I do good?" Leni asked enthusiastically. She noticed Lynn holding a hand up and grabbed it, pulling Lynn up to her feet.

"Y-you did amazing, Len." Lynn replied tiredly and gave her a half-lidded, weak but content smile. It was the kind of smile that someone gave to show that while they're somewhat worn down, there was still more fight left in them. The kind of smile that taunted, _'Is that all you've got?'_

"Before we get to the rest of the workout, do ya think I could have something to refresh myself? I'm kinda thirsty." Lynn asked, hugging Leni and rubbing her cheek against her breasts. She also moved a hand to her thighs, stroking close to her crotch but not up against it. "Hungry too. You know what I mean?"

Leni but a thoughtful finger up to her chin and hummed. "Hmm… yes. I know what you mean."

"In that case, shall we?" Lynn asked as she took a seat on Leni's bed, waiting and beckoning her with a finger. Her lips curled into a lustful smirk as Leni nodded and hopped onto the bed after her.

Wasting no time, Lynn took the initiative and got onto her knees, reaching out to spread Leni's legs open. She eyed her wet, slick snatch with hungry eyes and let out a little growl of approval as she lowered herself for a taste. Panting lightly, she dragged her tongue just as lightly over Leni's crotch before dipping the tip of her tongue between her folds quick as a viper's strike. It caught Leni by surprise just like a viper's strike would as well, judging by the gasp she let out and how her hips suddenly jerked up. Lynn dug her tongue further inside while bringing her face closer and stayed there wiggling her tongue around before lifting her head for fresh air.

She lowered her head again and this time paid special attention to the clit. She rolled it on her tongue, rolled it on the tip of her tongue, kissed it softly, and sucked on it, in no particular order. The only thing sweeter than the taste were the sounds of Leni mewling and whimpering.

Leni sunk into the mattress and sighed, closing her eyes and let herself live in the moment. She didn't mind surrendering herself to her brunette beauty. That Lynn of hers had always been so daring in everything she did! From stunts to extreme sports, eating contests and now one that involved a different kind of eating. She was actually really impressed as well as flattered with how far she was willing to go for her. Leni had decided from the day their relationship became what it currently was, she would be willing to go just as far for Lynn. As that was going on, Leni absentmindedly ran her fingers through Lynn's hair.

Lynn kept on sucking up and licking, as well as occasionally planting kisses on her clit. Soon, the sensations got the best of Leni and an electric feeling took over her body. Her hips shook and she pressed her upper body into the bed while lifting her lower body. As Leni climaxed for the duration of a few seconds, Lynn kept her pace and lapped it up. When she was done, Lynn moved off of the bed and lifted her own mattress, looking for something else.

Leni wasn't aware that she had even moved while she was recovering, but when she opened her eyes she was greeted with the sight of Lynn hovering over her waiting. In Lynn's hands was a smooth magenta double-ended dildo. It was made of soft silicone and both ends of it had a phallic shape She and Leni used it sometimes, though they usually went for regular scissoring for the main event. It was long and thick, and though Lynn found it to be a bit plain for her tastes, it was perfect for her fashionista sister, and fine enough for her.

"So, for the last part of the workout, I think using this would be good exercise for us." Lynn said. She laid down to make it easier for her to insert one of the ends into her opening. She grunted with a " _nnnf"_ as she pushed half of the toy inside herself. She left the other half hanging out so that it kind of looked like it was attached to her rather than inside her.

Leni watched as Lynn did that, and her eyes shifted up when Lynn started hovering over her again. Both of their legs were spread open in preparation, Lynn held onto Leni's shoulders and Leni kept her hands at her sides. Leni yelped as she felt the other end of the toy pierce through her. Though Lynn took the initial insertion slowly with her, the pressure always took her by surprise. Leni closed her legs up a little bit once the toy was completely buried inside the both of them, while Lynn kept hers open over Leni's.

Lynn started thrusting back and forth, simultaneously pushing the rod in and out of Leni and herself as well. Despite their experience, it was a little clumsy and awkward at first, but soon they fell into a rhythm and the thrusting got faster. Lynn's small but growing breasts bounced up and down while she panted and huffed. She moved her left hand and grabbed handfuls of carpet on the floor while her right hand trailed down to Leni's wrist. She pulled it over and rested it on her thigh, still holding her hand in place even when she felt Leni's hand close and hold on. And she did all that while _still_ keeping her pace and hitting in all the right areas for the both of them.

At that point they were too into the moment to be aware of anything other than the sounds of each other's moaning in pleasure and their love for one another that went beyond the closeness that sisters normally shared. Not even their volume or the fact that the walls were thin. Though surprisingly, nobody said anything or tried to investigate. Perhaps they had their own secrets, or perhaps they assumed that it was just another workout session.

Lynn suddenly thrust forward as deep as she could, digging the silicone deep into the both of them. Her toes curled and her mind fogged up, her eyes squeezed shut and herself clamped tightly to the toy. Leni was going through the same orgasmic bliss but reacted differently. She clamped to the toy as well, but instead grabbed handfuls of the blanket and pushed herself forward, close enough for her and Lynn to be right up against each other. Lynn's tongue lolled out as she panted, while Leni bit her lip and her face scrunched up, the latter letting a small whine escape her throat.

When they were both finished, Lynn rolled off of her partner to lay down next to her, letting her end of the toy slip out of her. She lifted Leni's legs and pulled it out of her as well, and put it off to the side. She'd put it away later, but for now she just wanted it to dry. That and she wanted to rest with her sister and training buddy before she'd have to get up to clean it.

"T-that was awesome…" Lynn said.

"I k-know… right?" Leni replied.

"Gotta say, these training sessions are really helping ya. You get better and better each time we have one."

"Awww, for real?"

"For real."

They turned towards each other and huddled together in an embrace, a warm smile on their faces. It was just as warm as the heat produced from two post-coitus bodies wrapped around each other. They didn't even need to be under the sheets to be warm enough to slip into a deep slumber.


End file.
